


Walk on Vanity Ruins

by ImagineSilentHill (Magnex91)



Series: ImagineSilentHill Fic Collection [5]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Group Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Pipes don't go there, Tribadism, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/ImagineSilentHill
Summary: “The one closest to the center raises the pipe in her hands. For a minute, I’m afraid she’s going to bring it down hard between my legs. Instead the cold metal trails up the front of my underwear and ends at my waistband.” Response to the Silent Hill Kink Meme. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Walk on Vanity Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a kink meme request: “Heather and SH3 nurses group fucking her. Kink: cunnilingus, pipes, guns, gold points for tribbing.” 
> 
> So here we are...

Okay, okay, fuck!

I didn’t think they could lock the doors. I guess that’s my fault? But its impossible to study them, and I wouldn’t want to anyway. They’re nasty, all mottled skin and tattered linen dresses. But they’ve really screwed me now. Or they’re about to.

I can’t even count them. There’s two near my face, holding my arms. Caressing my arms, tittering and threading my fingers through theirs. There are two more holding my legs apart, rubbing their scarred faces against my boots. I’ve tried kick them; they just swarm me more. Lastly, there’s at least three more, staring at me, between my legs. The one closest to the center raises the pipe in her hands. For a minute, I’m afraid she’s going to bring it down hard between my legs. Instead the cold metal trails up the front of my underwear and ends at my waistband.

Oh God. Oh no.

As if sensing my fear, Center Nurse hooks the tip into my waistband and drags my panties down to my knees. I struggle harder to get away from them, but that only seems to make them more interested.  
The center nurse pokes and prods at my exposed opening. I can’t really see her beyond my vest or shirt, but I can feel her. Every twitch and shift that moves her hand comes back to me and makes me whimper. What is she doing down there? The pipe drags up, past my opening and up to my clit. She gives a slow poke at my clit, then trails back down, pressing at my vagina and (God help me) my ass with curiosity.

Just as I’m thinking she’s going to stop, the center nurse angles the pipe. She dips it into me, and tears the first scream out.

All hell breaks loose at that point.

One of the nurses that was holding my arms suddenly straddles my face. She lifts the hem of her skirt, putting my eyes at her hip level. I try to turn my head away, but she grabs a handful of my hair and holds me still. The nurse straddling me forces me close to her, pressing me into her. I don’t expect to find wetness there, but I do. The scent is repulsive, but I can’t get away from it. The nurse between my legs pushes the pipe forward a little more. I can’t tell if the wetness on my face is from the nurse or my own tears. Either way, I’m desperate to keep my mouth closed as tightly as possible. I don’t want to do this!

The nurse with the pipe thrusts it hard into me. I whimper and the tears come harder. Almost tenderly, the other one strokes my head and gently shakes her hips against my face. Like she’s trying to help me. Another thrust and I give a tight-lipped sob. On her third— an especially savage one that tapped the pipe’s socket against my G-spot— my jaw drops and she mashes my open mouth against her dripping core.

It’s acid-hot and it drips down my throat while Pipe Nurse rails me. It’s fine if this is all it is. I can handle this. I tell myself that, while she rubs herself off on my face. As long as this is it, I can live with it. That is my mantra while she squeaks and sighs above me.

I can live through this.

I can live through this.

Click!

Just over the thigh on my left, I see a barrel of a handgun. The arm holding it is the nurse that’s holding my hands. Fuck! I close my eyes and stick my tongue out. With a few more shakes, the nurse has me in the perfect position for her, and I’m hesitantly lapping her to what I hope is a fast climax.

Pipe Nurse keeps thrusting, keeps rubbing the socket of the pipe in the most perfect spots. My hips keep shaking, snapping up against my will. I don’t want to come, but her slow, deep thrusting makes it feel inevitable. I’m at war. “I don’t want this.” “I need this.” “This should never happen to anyone.” “I only want this moment forever.”

The nurse at my mouth tightens her grip. She viciously scrubs me up against her. I scream and cry out, but she’s lost in her own need. Her own forever-moment. It stops as soon as it starts, but all she does is trade places with the nurse holding my arms.

During the second nurse, my own pleasure falls on me like a snowstorm. I had barely noticed it building, but now it was bearing down on me, overpowering my need to keep my lips and legs closed. I give up.

The next hour— several hours, maybe— are a blur. Gun replaces pipes, making me push weakly against the short barrel with need. I don’t know if the safety is off. I don’t care if it is. Hand replaces gun, which writhes inside me and brings me off over and over again. All the while, the nurses keep trading places in front of me, over me, giving me an ever-moving line of bodies to satisfy. Even after my tongue slackens and my jaw cramps, they still use me. Slick with arousal and drool, they slide against my face and shiver. They rub against my face or hair. Some of them are squirters, sending waves of watery ejaculate over me, soaking my skin and hair.

At a certain point, my clitoris is sore and needy. Between nurses, I plead. “Wait… Let me show you something.” I wasn’t sure if they would listen to me, but they do. They don’t let me up, but they let me guide them, lining their bodies up with mine. I clutch the leg draped over my hip and grind against the nurse, hard and slow. She gives a squeal of pleasure, and copies me, rubbing herself against me until her languid and purposeful movements becomes harsh and erratic. After she comes, she leaves me, and another fills the void to ride me into another climax.

I black out. I wake up to an empty room, devoid of the nurses that had been defiling me for untold hours. The only proof that it was real is the soreness in my body and the rotten taste in my mouth.


End file.
